El Verdadero Significado de la Navidad
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: La navidad no se trata de las cosas compradas o de los regalos. La navidad se trata de pasar el tiempo con tu familia y amigos; le gente que en verdad amas.


**Hola amigos. :) Les traigo esta pequeña historia que se trata de que en verdad es la navidad. He notado que mucha gente ha dejado de creer en la verdadera razón por la que se celebra esta festividad, y en verdad me entristece. Por eso decidí escribir esto. :D Espero que les guste.**

**La canción **_**Beautiful Christmas**_** por Big Time Rush no me pertenece a mí, aunque traduje la letra en español…**

* * *

La nieve blanca y suave caía del cielo rápidamente, cubriendo todo en su camino con su suave textura. Varia gente caminaba en las calles de Shakopee, Minnesota, ya que la navidad se estaba acercando y era tiempo para comprar los regalos para sus familiares y amigos cercanos. Entre esa gente caminaba un chico rubio con ojos verdes. A su lado caminaba un chico más corto con pelo café obscuro. Los dos caminaban de lado a lado, entretenidos en su propia conversación.

"¡Estoy muy emocionado!" el rubio, llamado Kendall, dijo con una gran sonrisa. Voltio a ver a su amigo, Logan, y deslizo un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho pálido. "Me encanta la navidad, Logie." La sonrisa que Kendall sostenía en su cara creció, pero así como creció, también se desapareció. "Pero… no me gusta el hecho que mucha gente ya no cree en el espíritu navideño."

Logan agito la cabeza de arriba para abajo. Se inclinó contra el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y dejo que un suspiro se escapara de su boca. "Lo sé," dijo algo entristecido. "Parece que ahora, todo lo que le importa a la gente son los regalos y las fiestas. Muy poca gente toma el tiempo de navidad para disfrutar el tiempo que tienen con su familia."

"Sip." Kendall removió su brazo de alrededor de Logan y lo dejo caer a su lado. "Sabes que… ¿Tú crees que de alguna forma podamos recordarles a los demás de que se trata en verdad la navidad?" Miro a Logan con curiosidad, esperando a que respondiera su pregunta.

Logan paro de caminar, tomando la pregunta del muchacho más joven en consideración. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Yo creo que sí."

"¿Pero cómo?"

"No lo sé. Hay que pensar en eso."

"Tienes razón," Kendall dijo después de un momento de silencio. Su mirada se movió a la ventana de una tienda a su lado. "Vamos." Tomo la mano de Logan en la suya y jalo a su amigo adentro de la tienda. Logan estaba a punto de preguntarle que le había picado, cuando Kendall apunto a una parte de la pequeña tienda que contenía instrumentos musicales. "Vamos a necesitar una pandereta."

* * *

Navidad se acercó rápidamente. En nochebuena, Kendall y Logan se encontraban en la habitación de Kendall, ambos sentados alado del otro en el piso. Kendall sostenía una guitarra contra sus piernas, manos sobre ella para detenerla, mientras Logan sostenía la pandereta que habían comprado en esa tienda unos días antes.

"Está bien, a la cuanta de ocho empezamos, ¿de acuerdo?" Kendall le pregunto a Logan con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual el joven a lado de él regreso. "Bueno… Cinco, seis, siete, ocho…"

Kendall empezó a tocar su guitarra; Logan siguiendo el ritmo de el instrumento con la pandereta. Los dos habían trabajado en escribir una canción para enseñarle a su familia de que se trataba en verdad la víspera de la navidad. Estaban practicando por la última vez, ya que planeaban cantar la canción en frente de todos en unas pocas horas.

"Yo creo que se escuchó bien," Logan dijo en cuanto habían terminado de practicar. Kendall simplemente sonrió sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba punto de responderle con palabras cuando se escuchó que alguien toco la puerta.

"Kendall, Logan, hora de la cena," la voz de Katie sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera.

"De acuerdo," Kendall respondió, "ahí vamos, hermanita."

Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo y colocaron sus instrumentos en la cama de Kendall. Después salieron de la recamara y se reunieron con todos en el comedor, cual estaba lleno por toda la gente reunida en la pequeña casa. Aparte de la familia Knight, también se encontraban James y Carlos, juntos con sus padres, y la madre de Logan.

Todos tomaron su asiento en la mesa y empezaron a pasar la comida alrededor de la mesa. El dulce aroma de tamales, pastel de fruta, chocolate caliente, y otras deliciosas comidas llenaron el aire. Todos empezaron a platicar entre si.

Cuando finalmente todos habían terminado de cenar, la multitud de gente que se consideraba una familia por si misma se reunió en la sala. Kendall y Logan corrieron a la habitación de Kendall para recoger sus instrumentos, pero no antes de anunciar que tenían un pequeño espectáculo planeado.

"¿Estás listo para esto, Logan?" Kendall le pregunto al chico más bajo con una sonrisa sincera.

Logan dejo salir una suave risa. "Más de lo que te imaginas."

Kendall corrió hacia la sala, Logan detrás de él. Los dos se pararon en frente de todos, y Kendall empezó el pequeño espectáculo con uno de sus famosos discursos.

"¿Podemos tener su atención por favor?" el rubio pregunto. Instantáneamente todos se callaron. "Muy bien. Todos se han de estar preguntando por qué los reunimos aquí, y de que se trata este espectáculo del de cual hemos estado hablando, ¿cierto?"

Todos miraron al chico con curiosidad.

"Bueno, Logan y yo trabajamos juntos y escribimos una canción que esperamos que les guste. Se trata de que es en verdad la navidad. El otro día estábamos discutiendo que mucha gente en estos días ya no le pone mucha atención a la navidad. Ahora, todo lo que les luce importar a los niños son los juguetes y los dulces. ¿Pero qué hay de la familia y los amigos, acaso no es eso de lo que en verdad se trata la navidad?"

Logan siguió donde Kendall se quedó. "La navidad se trata de darle a los desafortunados. Se trata de ayudar a los que lo necesitan. No se trata de los juguetes, dulces, o de los cuetes. Es mucho más que eso."

"Por eso," Kendall continuo, "decidimos escribir esta canción." El rubio tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocarla lentamente.

"Pon abajo los videojuegos,

Levanta algunos caramelos

Y cuelga una corona en tu puerta…"

Logan canto la primera parte.

"Dales de regreso a los que los necesitan,

Trae paz y harmonía,

Porque de eso se trata la navidad,"

Kendall canto detrás de él.

"Esta navidad, esta navidad, celebraremos un grandioso año."

Kendall siguió después de Logan otra vez.

"Esta navidad, esta navidad, decoraremos los pasillos con amor y ánimo."

Después de eso los dos chicos se reunieron para el coro.

"Nosotros podemos hacer una hermosa navidad,

Nosotros podemos hacer que el mundo brille fuerte

Con tal de que amigos y familia estén con nosotros,

Cada estrella brillara esta noche

Nosotros podemos hacerla hermosa esta navidad,

Nosotros podemos hacerla hermosa esta navidad,

Nosotros podemos hacerla hermosa esta navidad,

Nosotros podemos hacer una hermosa navidad…"

Los chicos continuaron a cantar el resto de la canción, hasta que finalmente habían terminado. La sala se llenó de aplausos y gritos alegres. Logan y Kendall voltearon a verse uno al otro y sonrieron, justo antes de acercarse y darse un abrazo.

Está en verdad era una hermosa navidad.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado. :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
